Alguien intenta matarme
by Gatty8
Summary: Después de varios accidentes, Murdoc Niccals esta convencido de que alguien intenta asesinarlo, pero ¿Quien?


**Los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida en peligro<strong>

_Narración por Murdoc_

Todo comenzó esta madrugada en los Kong Studios, yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama soñando con tener sexo con varias mujeres hasta que sentí frío y me desperté. Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa al ver que no estaba en mi Winnie, estaba afuera en el cementerio, un grupo de zombies se estaba acercando lentamente hacia mi. Yo me levante saliendo corriendo de vuelta hacia los Kong Studios, no tenia pistola en mano así que no podía dispararles a esos muertos vivientes hambrientos de carne.

Llegando a los Kong Studios grite, golpee la puerta para que me abrieran hasta maldeci con tantas groserias, los zombies estaban cada vez mas cerca de mi. Estaba asustado, me iban a matar alli, entonces las puertas se abrieron y entre rapidamente cerrandola de golpe. Russel estaba frente a la puerta bloqueandola, Noodle estaba viéndome con preocupacion y ese homosexual del face-ache no dejaba de preguntarme por que estaba afuera. Alguien debio llevarme afuera para que me mataran, la razon no la tenia bien claro; tal vez alguna broma de algunos de mis compañeros de la banda.

Al mandarlos a todos a dormir yo me fui recorriendo todo los Kong Studios hacia el sotano. Camino hacia alla comence a observarlo todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor: algunas cajas y basura amontonada por todas partes, un hacha clavada en la pared y manchas extrañas en ellas. Kong Studios estaba casi tal cual antes de que la abandonara por Plastic Beach y luego por ese apartamento, habia tenido algunos cambios como algunas paredes destruidas y varios escombros por el piso, pero aun así seguiamos juntos por alguna razon, Gorillaz no se habia separado, de eso me sentia agradecido por que todavia me quedaban planes para volver a hacer un nuevo disco.

Llegando a mi Winnie comence a ver las pantallas de las camaras de seguridad que habia instalado por todo Kong Studios. Mirando todas las grabaciones desde esta mañana, incluyendo las de la habitacion de Noodle cuando se estaba desvistiendo. Bueno, en ningun momento podia ver quien pudo haberme llevado afuera asi que habia dos opciones: o alguien borro esas cintas o alguien es muy listo y no paso por donde estaban las camaras. Tome una pistola y me puse en la puerta en caso de que alguien intentara hacerlo otra vez.

La mañana por fin llego y yo salí de mi querida Winnie con mis ojos cansados por la noche que pase sin poder dormir casi por vigilar mi puerta casi toda la noche. Cuando llegue a la cocina, todos estaban alli desayunando, yo me fui sirviendo una taza de cafe escuchando a Russel friendo unos huevos.

-¿Como dormiste Muds?- me preguntó el face-ache.

No le conteste nada, y cuando me iba a tomar mi café un ruido fuerte me espanto y solté la taza rompiéndose en pedazos. El cafe fue escurriendose por todo el suelo hasta llegar hasta una rata que empezo a tomar aquel liquido marrón.

-Perdona Murdoc-san, me asuste con la rata-

Tenia que ser una chica, ¿Por qué a las chicas les tiene que espantar las ratas? Mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver como la rata se retorcía en el piso y escupía sangre por el hocico y nariz, después dejo de moverse: estaba muerta. Un pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente; el café tenia veneno, alguien había intentando envenenarme.

Russel recogía a la rata y la tiraba por la ventana.

-Alguien intenta matarme-

Todos giran su rostro hacia mi al escuchar esas palabras que sin darme cuenta salieron de mi boca.

-¿Como dices? ¿Alguien intenta matarte?-

-El café estaba envenenado, alguien debió hacerlo-

-Imposible- intervino Russ- Todos aquí tomamos de ese café y estamos bien-

-Entonces uno de ustedes lo hizo después-

-¿Como puedes pensar que uno de nosotros quiere matarte Murdoc-san?- Noodle estaba indignada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ustedes vieron morir a la rata. Alguien enveneno el café-

Todos se miraron entre sí y volvieron a fijar su mirada en mi como si pensaran que yo estaba paranoico. Dejen de mirarme así, no estoy loco, alguien intento matarme.

-Se que alguien lo hizo-

-Muds, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE BIEN SI NO FUERA POR QUE UNO DE USTEDES ME QUIERE MATAR Y VOLVERME MIERDA!-

Me fui de la cocina molesto. Esto era increíble, nadie podría creer que alguien me quiso envenenar.

Regrese a mi Winnie analizando quien podría ser el culpable: 2D seguro se quiere vengar luego de todos lo que le hago sufrir, el secuestro y encerrarlo con una ballena vigilando, también los dos accidentes, pero él me perdona siempre. Russel, sólo lo secuestre y le robe su batería, podría ser que todavía me guarda rencor. Noodle, lo único que le hice fue reemplazarla por Cyborg, ella no sería capaz de matarme, o tal vez si. Tanto pensar me hace querer una cerveza.

Salgo de mi Winnie hasta la cocina otra vez, entro por el ascensor y espero a llegar al piso. Entonces el ascensor se detiene, oprimo los botones pero nada sucede, sigue temblando, entonces yo hago lo posible por abrir las puertas del ascensor logrando salir por un pequeño agujero hacia el primer piso antes de que el ascensor se cayera haciendo un gran ruido al desplomarse. Eso me dio un gran susto, salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta la cocina pero ninguno de los miembros de mi banda estaba allí.

Pensando que estarían en la sala de ensayos me fui directo para el lugar, en el camino me encontré a Noodle con una navaja en la mano. Ella al verme vi una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Murdoc-san, aquí estas- se notaba miedo en su voz.

-¿Qué haces con esa navaja?-

-Pues...estaba usándola para atornillar mi videojuego, el destornillador lo está usando Russel-san para acomodar las ruedas de su cerdo-

Ella salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a donde iba. Fui hacia el cuarto de Russel que tenia la puerta entreabierta y efectivamente estaba usando el destornillador con su cerdo, jamas entenderé por que su raro gusto de taxidermista.


End file.
